D9 Word Drabbles
by I Give Headaches To Aspirin
Summary: Some little word drabbles. More to come soon hopefully.


**Some D9 mini-word drabbles.**

Crash - Chris

He fell to his knees in despair as the ship they had worked so hard to raise up into the air, crashed as hard as his hopes did, into the hard ground of the hell hole that they called home.

Erratic - Wikus

His heartbeat was erratic, the transformation continuing as he fought the soldiers desperately to give Christopher and Oliver time to get to the mothership. He prayed furiously that his efforts would not be in vain.

Love – Wikus

He loved Tania, he really did. She was his beautiful angel that he practically always felt unworthy of. He always felt like she should be with someone else that would be better for her, and that he son-of-a-bitch father of hers would actually approve of, yet, he just couldn't let her go, no matter how hard he tried. But now he had transformed into one of the very aliens that many humans feared and he knew that his angel should move on. He couldn't see her again. He couldn't scare her. So he simply showed his love to her with gifts. Small, sharp metal flowers made out of the leftover of coca-cola cans.

Hold – Christopher

He had sent Oliver out of the room when the screaming started; the human writhing in pain. He held Wikus tightly as the transformation continued, even though he could be considered his enemy, and vise versa. For now, that fact was set aside, as they both worked towards what they wanted most.

Shackles – Wikus

He could feel the itch around his wrists, constantly feeling the shackles bolted tightly around his wrists from the MNU. He growled quietly under his breath and scratched at his chain free wrists.

Precious – Christopher

He looked down at Oliver annoyed and upset face as the young prawn absorbed the fact that they wouldn't be able to go home without the fluid tube to work the ship. The child was his world after his mate perished after the first few months in the district. Oliver was precious to him, and he would do anything to make him happy. And he was ready as Wikus knocked the door frame, the human's eyes uncertain, but also fiercely determined.

Twisted – Christopher

The prawn on the table was cut and mutilated beyond recognition, the blood covering the metal surface. He could vaguely hear Wikus yelling at him to snap out of it in the back ground, but he felt he couldn't. "THINK OF YOUR BOY FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!" He snapped out of it at that statement, looking over at the human and then running over, crouching down next to his ally. He promised, as soon as he got back to his planet, he would get the other prawns off of the planet. He looked over at Wikus and saw the marks on his arms from the shackles. The hybrid could relate completely to what happened in this lab. He swore that he would never let any of his kind, or Wikus, ever get captured by those twisted humans again.

Echo – All POV

Christopher and Wikus shared a glance as Oliver ran down the mothership, yelling at the top of his voice to hear the echo.

Soothe – Wikus

He watched Oliver cry about not being able to go home for a few minutes before he finally broke and pulled the young prawn into a hug, doing his best to soothe the youngster.

Space – Oliver

He jumped up and down excitedly as the stars and planets zoomed behind them as the ship sped through space. He trilled a little sadly as he thought of the sweetie man they left behind and looked back at his father. The older prawn was controlling the ship, but he had a look in his eyes that spoke his emotions clearly. They spoke of the sadness, anger and guilt at leaving the hybrid behind. Oliver turned back to the stars with another sad trill, hoping that the three years would pass quickly.

Alone – Wikus

The recently transformed prawn sat in the ruins of Christopher and Oliver's shack, his antennae dropping in misery as the minutes passed and the sun set. There was only one thing he hated more that the district he now had to live in. He have being alone.

Coma – Christopher

He tried his best to angle the bottle of water he had stolen from a store outside of the District into Wikus' mouth, his alien hand gripping it awkwardly. The human's skin was pale and clammy, his eyes closed and his body unmoving apart from his breathing as he lay there in his miniature coma. One minute, he and Oliver had been working on the ship, whilst Wikus had been watching on the side, wincing at the pain of his wounds, when the human had suddenly keeled over, he himself having to dart over to catch him before he harmed himself even more. They had tried as many ways as they could think of to wake him up, but none of them succeeded. For now, they could only wait and hope that the blue eyes would open.

Music – Christopher

The noise came as a shock and confusion and first. He frowned and climbed back up into the shack, staring in disbelief and then amusement as the sight his eyes met. Oliver was jumping around the shack, trying to mimic Wikus dancing. The human's voice was in the background, instructing the young prawn as to which way to move and how to move. Christopher shook his head in amusement and went back down into the ship, absentmindedly humming along with the song as he worked.

Bone – Wikus

He shook like he was outside on a winter day, his eyes wide as he looked at the exo-skeleton pushing through his skin as, just as Christopher had promised, his transformation accelerated.


End file.
